Baby Dukes
by daisydukesnumber1fan
Summary: This is about Daisy, Bo, and Luke as kids. They fight the wrongs of the school system. Bo is 6 and just starting school. Daisy is 8, and Luke is 9.


This is just something I came up with. Its not all of it, I'll add a little more at a time. :) I hope ya'll enjoy it! Its about Daisy, Bo, and Luke as kids. Bo is 6 and just starting school. Daisy is 8 and Luke is 9. Later, I oughta have "Teen Dukes" after I get a good plot there.

Pretty much, Baby Dukes is Daisy, Bo, and Luke fighting the wrongs of the school system.

Balladeer: Welcome to Hazzard County. Today is a special day for many people here. Its the first day of school. Theres Luke Duke buttoning up his flannel shirt. Theres Daisy Duke, the female of the family, putting a bow in her hair. And there is Bo Duke, combing his hair. Its his first day of school ever, and he's nervous. Theres Uncle Jesse walking in to check on him

Jesse: Bo, are you feeling okay?

Bo: I dont feel good Uncle Jesse. Can I just stay home?

Jesse: But I have things to do today. And you have to go to learn new things.

Bo:Miss Lulu can watch me like she always does!

Jesse: Bo, you'll like school. Besides, you'll have Daisy and Luke there in case something goes wrong.

Bo: Uncle Jesse, why do I have to go to school?

Jesse: Well Bo, its so you can get older, and get a job, and maybe one day raise a family of your own.

Bo: Uncle Jesse, if I go to school, do you promise I'll be okay?

Jesse: Yes I do. And if you have any problems, you go to the office and call Miss Lulu. Now let me go check on Daisy.

(Uncle Jesse walks into Daisy's room)

Jesse: Daisy, how are you holding up in here?

Daisy: Uncle Jesse, I cant get this ribbon to work right.

Jesse: Here, let me see it. (Takes the ribbon from Daisy and ties it in her hair)

Daisy: Thanks Uncle Jesse! (Hugs him)

Jesse: Your welcome. Let me check on Luke now.

(Uncle Jesse walks into Lukes room)

Luke: Uncle Jesse, do I really have to watch Bo today?

Jesse: Now, I dont think thats fair of you. The Turners kid Brendan took you to school when you were Bo's age, and he had things he could do that didnt involve taking little kids to school. You can do the same for Bo.

Luke: Does he have to sit next to me on the bus?

Jesse: No, just make sure he gets where he needs to on time, thats all you have to do.

Luke: All right. Tell him I'm ready when he is.

(Hears the honking of a school bus)

Jesse: I'll get Daisy and Bo, you just run out there to stop it!

(Daisy runs out of her room)

Daisy: Bo's already running out there, come on, we gotta hurry!

(The Dukes climb on the bus)

Bo: Luke, let me sit next to you.

Luke: No, go sit next to Daisy!

Bo: Daisy's sitting next to someone else!

Luke: Then go sit with them!

Bo: Your supposed to be watching me!

Luke: Yeah, watching you. Nothing more. Sitting next to me is more. Look, over there is a kid you can sit next to.

Bo: But I dont know him.

Luke (sighing): Come on. (walks back to the back of the bus) Hi kid

Kid: Yeah?

Luke: You mind my little cousin here sitting next to you?

Kid: No.

Luke: Thanks. Bo, sit here.

(Bo sits down.)

Bo: Whats your name?

Kid: Enos. Whats yours?

Bo: I'm Bo. Is this your first day of school?

Enos: I lived in Choctaw County last year, and the year before, and went to school there. My daddy moved back here, said he needed to get reaquainted.

Bo: So you'll be with my cousin Daisy.

Enos: Is Daisy a girl? I hate girls. Girls have cooties.

Bo: Cooties?

Enos: Cooties are germs that girls have. They are contagious, and you have to have a cootie shot to keep from having them.

Bo: But Daisy's my cousin, and she doesnt have cooties.

Enos: All girls have cooties.

(The bus stops and they pile off)

Enos: Bo, can your cousin help me get to class too?

Bo: I dont know, I'll ask him.

(Two big kids walk up to Bo and Enos)

Big Kid 1: Look, its a couple of newbies!

Big Kid 2: Yeah, and what do we always do to newbies?

Big Kid 1: Pull their underwear!

Daisy (coming up behind them): Leave those kids alone!

Big Kid 1: Why should we little girl?

Daisy: Because, if you dont, I will tell the police about your daddies, and then you'll have to go to the group home, which is already crowded enough!

Big Kid 2: She'll do it Ray. I can tell.

Big Kid 1: Snitch.

Daisy: Better to be a snitch than a bully.

Big Kid 1: Let him go Billy. Lets go.

(The big kids walk off and Enos and Bo stare at Daisy)

Bo: Wow, thanks Daisy!

Enos: Uh, yeah, thanks.

Daisy: My pleasure. Now, Bo, I'll take you to your class. (turns to Enos) Hi, I'm Daisy Duke. And you are?

Enos: My name is Enos Strate. I'm new to this school. I'm 8 years old. My first two years of school were in Choctaw County, and now my daddy moved us back here.

Daisy: Pleasure metting you Enos. Is something wrong?

Enos: What do you mean?

Daisy: Your all sweaty, and your getting a really bad rash!

Enos: I'm breaking out in hives. Something I'm allergic to must be here!

Daisy: Well come on, your going to the office!

(Daisy grabs Enos' hand and runs down the hall)

Daisy: Bo, theres your room, just go!

(They go into the office)

Daisy: Mrs. Rowlands, this here kid, Enos, he's breaking out in hives!

Mrs. Rowlands: Daisy, dont worry, I'll take care of him. Go to class.

(Daisy runs off to class and Mrs. Rowlands turns to Enos)

Mrs. Rowlands: So, what happened?

Enos: Well, Daisy saved me and Bo from bullies and I just saw her and broke out in hives!

Mrs. Rowlands: Do you think she has germs?

Enos: No. A girl that pretty and nice cant possibly have cooties.

Mrs. Rowlands: Well, your clearing up, is your mother or father available to take you home?

Enos: No ma'am. They went somewhere. Cant I just go to class? I dont want to miss the first day of school on account of hives.

Mrs. Rowlands: Well, I suppose you can go. Let me get someone to take you to class. (walks in the back room ande comes out with a teacher)

Mrs. Rowlands: Mrs. Tetherbee, I seem to recall you are the teacher for the third graders, so will you please escort Enos to your class?

Mrs. Tetherbee: It will be my pleasure. Come along Enos.

(They walk down the hall, and Mrs. Tetherbee stops and turns to Enos)

Mrs. Tetherbee: All right, I want you to know one thing. Nobody leaves my class for anything, and I dont tolerate people trying to get out of school on the first day, or trying it at all. I dont buy your pathetic excuse of hives, and I dont know how you got Miss Daisy Duke involved, but if I ever catch you trying to get out of class, you will be in trouble, more trouble than you can ever imagine.

Enos: Ma'am, I wasnt trying to get out of class, I really did have hives! There were some bullies, and Daisy stepped in and got rid of them, and I had hives all over by that time!

Mrs. Tetherbee. We dont tolerate bullies, so we all know for a fact there are none. You should know, I'm not just the third grade teacher, but I'm the principal, and I can get you out of here faster than you can say expelled.

Enos: Yes ma'am.

Mrs. Tetherbee: I've got my eye on you.

Balladeer: Poor Enos was scared, and he didnt know where to turn to. Meanwhile, Bo was in class having a little trouble with his work.

Mrs. Johnson: All right class, we're going to learn about reading. This is the letter A (draws an A on the chalk board) The A makes the ah sound. This is the letter B. (draws a B on the board) It makes the buh sound. And this is the letter C. It makes the kuh sound and the sss sound. Now, heres a word (writes cab on the board) who can read this? Lets try Bo Duke. Read this word.

Bo: Umm.. umm.. umm..

Mrs. Johnson: Bo, can you read the word?

Bo: No ma'am I cannot.

Mrs. Johnson: Its very simple, go on, you can read it.

Bo: I cant, its too hard.

Mrs. Johnson: Bo Duke, you read that word right now, or I will send you to the principal!

Bo: Umm... Saib?

Mrs. Johnson: No Bo, thats wrong. Go to the principal. Tootsie, please escort him there, after I write this note. (writes on paper and gives it to a girl, who grabs Bo's arm and leads him down the hall)

Tootsie: Your in trouble now. Your supposed to know how to read at least the word cab, but since you dont, Principal Tetherbee will be mad at you.

Balladeer: Bo was nervous. His first day of school was going terrible. As they turned into a room, he felt ready to throw up. Then he saw two familiar faces, Enos and Daisy.

Mrs. Tetherbee: Yes Tootsie, how may I help you?

Tootsie: This here boy is Bo Duke, and he cant read the word cab, and the teacher told me to send him here to you.

Mrs. Tetherbee: Is she using my technique?

Tootsie: Yes she is. But this boy cant see, to get it.

Mrs. Tetherbee: Bo, I want you to sit in this class and watch how children are supposed to act in class. You may go Tootsie.

(Bo sits down as Mrs. Tetherbee turns to the chalk board.)

Mrs. Tetherbee: All right children, here are todays math problems, I will give you an hour. You may beginaisy reluctant as soon as one problem is written.

(Mrs. Tetherbee writes down 10 problems. A few minutes later, Enos raises his hand)

Mrs. Tetherbee: Yes Enos?

Enos: I'm finished ma'am.

Mrs. Tetherbee: Theres no way. (picks up his paper) I dont know how you did it, but you must have cheated.

Enos: No ma'am, I didnt.

Daisy: No ma'am he didnt! I'm sitting right here, and he just flew right through that work!

Mrs. Tetherbee: Daisy Duke! Since when do you take the side of the wrongdoer?

Daisy: I'm not taking sides. I'm just telling you what I saw!  
Mrs. Tetherbee: Daisy, go sit out in the hall until I can have a word with your Uncle Jesse.

Daisy: But-

Mrs. Tetherbee: But nothing! Go!

(Daisy reluctantly walked out into the hall and sat down in the chair outside the door)

Daisy: Its not fair. I didnt do anything wrong, and neither did Enos.

(Back in the classroom)

Mrs. Tetherbee: Enos Strate, you have disobeyed the first rule of school. NO CHEATING! Come up to my desk.

(Enos walked up to Mrs. Tetherbee's desk. Mrs. Tetherbee grabbed a ruler and began to hit Enos' hands. Enos started to cry, and Daisy peeked through the window of the door. She looked horrified, and she ran into the classroom and pulled Enos out)

Daisy: Enos, RUN!

Enos: Where to?

Daisy: Follow me. If you dont we will both be in trouble. Grab my hand and lets go.

Balladeer: So Enos grabbed Daisy's hand and they ran out of the school, and into town. They headed straight for Miss Lulu's house, and poor Enos wasnt doing too well. Daisy was always the fastest runner in Hazzard County, and that annoyed alot of the boys.

(Daisy and Enos knock on Miss Lulu's door, and Miss Lulu opens it)

Miss Lulu: Daisy Duke, what are you doing here? Shouldnt you be in school? And who is this young man?

Daisy (panting): Mrs. Tetherbee... hitting Enos... sent me out to the hall... I had to stop her.

Miss Lulu: Mrs. Tetherbee was hitting someone? With what?

Daisy: A big ruler. More like a yardstick.

Miss Lulu: Alright, come in. Are you Enos?

Enos: Yes ma'am.

Miss Lulu: Where did she hit you? Let me take a look.

(Enos held out his hand which was bright red)

Miss Lulu: Well she sure did hit you hard. This is going to bruise a little. Now you two do realize you are probably in a world of trouble, dont you?

Daisy and Enos: Yes ma'am.

Daisy: But its worth it. I hate seeing anybody getting hit.

Miss Lulu: Now why did she send you out to the hall Daisy?

Daisy: Enos finished ten math problems in just a few minutes, and she said he cheated. I told her I saw him just fly through all the work, and she asked why I was sticking up for Enos, and she sent me out to the hall. Next thing I know, I hear crying and I looked through the door window and saw Enos getting hit.

Enos: Honest, I didnt cheat. My momma taught me alot of math, because I was behind in my last school, and she said she would rather me be ahead than behind.

Miss Lulu: Come on you two, we need to go find Jesse.

(Back in Daisy's classroom)

Mrs. Tetherbee: Now Bo Duke. How come you couldnt read the word cab?

Bo: I havent ever read anything before. I dont know how.

Mrs. Tetherbee: But your teacher showed you how. She told you the letters you had to know, how they sounded, and asked you to read it, right?

Bo: Yes, but-

Mrs. Tetherbee: Then you have no excuse. Since your cousin ran off, theres no reason to say you wont either. And everybody in this classroom had better keep quiet about what happened here. If you dont, you will be punished to the most extreme ever. If anybody asks, you didnt see a thing. I have a reputation at this school I would rather like to keep. The same goes for you Bo. Does everybody understand me?

Class (mumbling): Yes ma'am.

Mrs. Tetherbee: Good. Now get back to work

(At the farm)

Jesse is whistling a tune to himself and working out in the yard as Lulu pulls up.

Lulu: Jesse, Daisy and Enos have got something to tell you.

Jesse: Well whats going on?

Daisy: Enos is really good at math, he went right through the problems that Mrs. Tetherbee gave us he finished them first and Mrs. Tetherbee thought he cheated but he didn't he's just really good at math. She sent me out into the hall because I defended Enos.

Enos: And then she started hitting my hand with a ruler and punishing me for being good at math.

Jesse: Oh really? So how did you get to Miss Lulu?

Daisy: I ran back into the classroom and then Enos and I ran out to Miss Lulu. We knew she'd help us.

Jesse: That was real smart of you Daisy. Now, Enos. Are you new around here?

Enos: Yes sir, I just moved here from Choctaw County, Daisy's the first friend I made here.

Jesse: Who's your daddy?

Enos: Sonny Strate is my daddy's name, my mommy's name is Paula Strate.

Jesse: I remember you! I helped your mama bring you into the world, did you know that?

Enos: No, I didn't know that, but thank you Mr. Duke, I really appreciate it.

Jesse: Your welcome. Now, would you rather stay here for the day, or go back and see about us straightening everything out up at the school?

Enos: we should go back to school, and get this straightened out.

Daisy: We can't leave Bo with her, we've got to go back!

Jesse: Alright, alright, dont worry about it. We'll go back to the school, and get Bo, and tomorrow we'll straighten everything out. Alright?

Daisy: Okay

Enos: Lets go! We can't leave Bo with her for very long, she might punish him for not knowing how to read

Jesse: Come on, lets get in my truck.

(Daisy and Enos both jump in and Jesse and Lulu get in after them. Jesse starts the engine and drives to the elementary school)

Daisy: I'm scared Uncle Jesse!  
Jesse: there's no need to be scared honey, I won't let anything happen to Bo or you.

Enos: It's all right Daisy, I'm right here, if you get scared again you can hold my hand. (Daisy grabs Enos' hand and hold on tight.)

Jesse: Alright, lets go.

(They walk into the school and into the front office.)

Jesse: Hello ma'am, I need to check out Bo Duke.

Mrs. Rowlands: you'll have to talk with the principal, she's in room 15 with Bo

Jesse: Thank you ma'am.

(Mrs. Tetherbee walks in)

Mrs; Tetherbee: Mrs. Rowlands, have you heard anything about those hooligan 3rd graders?

Jesse: I heard the you treated them with a lot of disrespect. Punishing Enos, for just being good at math and sending Daisy out into the hall just because she stood up for Enos

Mrs. Tetherbee: Mr. Duke! Why thats complete and utter nonsense! I punished Enos for cheating, and Daisy for being an accomplise.

Enos: I did not cheat!

Daisy: I am not a accomplice! I'm not even very good at Math, so how could I help Enos?

Mrs. Tetherbee: I meant Miss Duke, that by standing up for a cheater, and then making him run away makes you an accomplice.

Daisy: I wouldn't have made him run away with you if you hadn't slapped him with the yardstick.

**Enos: I'll be happy to do some more math problems for you to show I'm not a cheater Mrs. Tetherbee.**

Mrs, Tetherbee: Why should I give you that chance?

Enos: because everyone is innocent until proven guilty, did you actually see me cheating? Or do you just think I cheated?

Mrs. Tetherbee: No third grader has ever been allowed to show how good they are at anything.

Jesse: Well, maybe you should give Enos the chance to show how good he is at Math, then you'll realize that he didn't cheat.

Mrs. Tetherbee: And if I dont?


End file.
